Will of Love
by Metron99
Summary: AU As Buttercup's boyfriend is going to war, Buttercup must deal with the trauma..and, her pregnancy. POWERPUFF GIRLS/GREEN LANTERN
1. Part 1

** The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

** Green Lantern copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

* * *

**BZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

a male teen groaned as he was awoke from his slumber.  
he blindly banged against the alarm clock, trying his best to SHUT IT UP.

once the sweet sound of silence returned.  
the young man sat up and rubbed his eyes.

he glanced over at the digital clock.  
it read: '5:24PM' in bright red.

the boy exhaled sharply.  
he didn't look forward to getting up.

but, he knew that he had to.

the brown haired teen threw the covers off sat up on the side of teh bed, then finally got up.

he arched his back..which made a slight cracking sound.  
then, he made his way to the bathroom door that was in his bedroom.

once in the bathroom, he turned on the light removed his night clothes and stepped into the shower.

he turned the shower on, which sprayed cold water on him.  
overcoming the shock, he soon relaxed as the water became warm.

he exhaled sharply, his mind lost in deep thought.

Eric Smith was not looking forward to today.

sure, it was his birthday.  
but, it was also the day he would have to leave..to go to WAR.

finally satysfied with his shower.  
Eric turned the water off, blindly grabbed a nearby towel and stepped out.

drapping the towel around himself.  
he carefully walked across the bathroom and approached the sink.

he look into the mirror.

his light brown hair was like a rats nest.  
and, he had dark circles around his light blue eyes.

groaning, he took a comb and, began to brush his hair.

when that was finally done he began to brush his teeth and put on some deoderent.

Eric looked at himself again..then, sighed sharply.

"happy flipping birthday." grumbled Eric

Eric finally walked away and exited the bathroom.

approaching his closest and drawer he removed his towel and began to put on some clothes.

he was soon wearing a pair of blue jeans a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

he then returned to his bed for One Last Accessory.

Eric reached over to a small table and, grabbed a green metallic ring with the image of a 'lantern' on it's face.

he put the ring on one of his fingers..which flashed bright green as he did.

It almost seemed like only yesterday that Eric was chosen to join the Green Lantern Corp.

but, in reality..it had been THREE YEARS since his ring transended time and space to find him.

Three Years since he proved himself a 'Superhero' in his own right.

**RIIIIIIIIIING!**

Eric looked to see his black cellphone ringing and vibrating.

he soon reached over, grabbed it flipped it open and pressed the 'TALK' button.

"he-hello?"

(("Eric?")) began a female voice

(("It's ME, Sandra Keane."))

"Ms. Keane?!, wa-what is it?"

(("I need you to meet me John's house."))

Eric knew that by "John", Sandra was refering to 'Professor Utonium'.

"What for?"

(("I don't have time to explain right now..but, it's URGENT."))

"Urgent?!  
well..alright: i'll be right there."

(("thanks.")) BEEP!

Eric closed up his phone and laid it down.  
he paused for a moment, trying to process what was going on.

"Urgent?..what could Keane mean by "Urgent?!" said Eric to himself

Eric tapped his chin, pondering.

"c-could utonium be hurt?  
No, he couldn't be: Keane didn't sound very worried."

Eric exhaled sharply.

"oh, well..guess i'll find out Soon Enough."

Eric charged his ring, which glowed with bright green energy.  
the energy wrapped around his body..until the glow subsided, revealing a Green-and-Black uniform.

Eric then opened his bedroom window.  
then, with a green aura surrounding his body..flew out, leaving behind a light trail.

**[Later]**

Eric flew down onto the front lawn of the Utonium House.  
reverting back to his civilian clothes, he ran for the door.

Eric gently knocked the door.

"P-Professor?..you home?!"

there was no answer.  
so, Eric knocked again..this time, harder.

this made the door swing open.

Eric stared wided eyed.  
he then walked carefully into the house.

"Helloooo..." said Eric, his voice shakey

"B-Blossom?, Bubbles?..B-Buttercup?!"

Eric looked around: the entire house looked deserted.  
feeling agitated, Eric carefully made his way into the dark living room.

"is anyon-"

suddenly, the lights turned on.

"SURPIIIIIIIIISE!" exclaimed many voices

"GAAAHH!

Eric looked and saw a group of people gathered..whome he soon recognized.

he saw Ms. Keane and Professor Utonium for one.  
the Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup AND Bunny.  
the Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer and Butch.  
and, a curly gingered red haired boy, who Eric knew to be Dexter, Blossom's boyfriend

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ERIC!" exclaimed the group

Eric finally took notince of a banner above them that read: 'HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY, ERIC!'

"my..my Birthday?!"

Bubbles flew over to Eric and, happily placed a cone-shaped hat on his head.

"B-But, i don't understand..How did you know?!"

"i told them."

Eric looked back and saw a woman approach.

a woman with paper white skin and, long serpent-like hair tendrils.

it was Sedusa..Eric's mother.

"m-mom?"

Sedusa smiled as she approached him.

"you-you remebered my birthday?"

Sedusa smiled, her eyes moist.  
she then gently touched her teenage son's face.

"i will NEVER forget the day you were born..you were my most precious treasure."

at that moment, Ms. Keane walked in from the kitchen with a birthday cake.  
she smiled as she approached Eric and held it to Eric.

"now, Make a Wish..and, blow out the candles."

Dexter rolled his eyes at this.

"wish..heh, such utter nonsense."

Eric thought for a bit.  
he then finally inhaled deep..and, blew out the candles.

the others clapped (though, Bubbles clapped the most.)

"Good." said Keane

"now, everyone to the kitchen to eat some Cake and Ice Cream."

"AL-RIIIIGHT!" exclaimed Butch, his fist charged with energy

"I. AM. STARVING!"

Butch flew off at lightspeed into the kitchen.  
Brick just rolled his eyes, groaning.

as the group made their way to the kitchen..Eric looked at the Powerpuff Girls and Sedusa.

"you all planned a surprise party for ME?"

Blossom nodded

"it was Sedusa's idea..and, Buttercup's.  
we thought it best to make this your best day ever..even if you DID sleep through half of it."

Eric looked away, blushing.

"y-yeah..sorry about that.  
i didn't get much sleep last night: had too much on my mind."

Blossom had a solome look on her face.

"yeah..we've heard."

Buttercup frowned (as did Sedusa.)  
Blossom then did her best to smile.

"So, ANYWAY..let's go and enjoy the rest of your party!"

Eric smiled.

"yeah..i'd like that."

the group all walked to the kitchen to rejoin the others.

**[Later That Night]**

After hours and hours of food and games had passed  
Eric's birthday party reached it's conclusion as it approached the main event: The unwrapping of GIFTS.

the group had returned to the living room, all sat in a circle.

"Here, Eric..open MINE, first." said Bubbles

Eric smiled as he took the flat box.  
he undid the blue ribbon and lifted the lid.

inside was a glossy picture of Green Lantern HAL JORDON.

"I bought it as a Comic Book Store." said Bubble with a smile

Eric grinned.

"well..that's nice, Bubs.  
but, to be honest: it looks nothing like the REAL guy."

"how so?" questioned Boomer

"the nose is all wrong." replied Eric, bluntly

"ah."

The Rowdyruff Boys then brought out a large box (and, i do mean a REALLY large box.)

Eric eyed the footlocker-like box..then, back at the boys.

"We all pooled our resources and got you this." said Brick, proudly

"uhhh...okay, then."

Eric opened the box..which had a kevlar infantry suit and, an assortment of weapons and technology inside it.

"Wow, uhhh...thanks?"

Butch crossed his arms, smiling proudly.

"admit it: we got you the BEST gift ever.

TOP THAT, YOU GIRLS!"

Buttercup just scowled at Butch.

Dexter then snapped his fingers.

"I have also participated in the exchange of material items."

Eric looked at Blossom.

"huh?"

"Dexter says that he got you something, too." said Blossom

"oh."

Dexter handed Eric a shiney metal cube.  
he pressed a button, making it open with a HISS.

inside was some kind of device.  
curious, Eric reached over and took it.

"it's an 'Omnitool'." said Dexter

"Utilizing state-of-the-art technology.  
it can mechshift into a number of important vital tools.

from an energy blade, a mini-blowtorch, and-"

Eric pressed a button..which made something pop out.

"a Toothbrush?"

Dexter clears his throat, smiling proudly.

"Like i said: it provides ALL vital tools.

I recommend you keep it with you.  
to my knowedge, that Ring of yours loses it's charge after awhile so, my Omnitool would prove most benificial to you should the worst come to pass."

"uhhh..Sure."

Blossom brought out her present.  
Eric took it and opened it.

"Comic Books?"

Blossom smiled.

"I like to think of it as "research" for us heroes."

"I also got you something." said Bunny

the purple puff handed Eric a flat box.  
Eric took it and opened it..inside was an 'Anger Management' book.

"I've learned to control my rages, better.  
but, i hear that you have "problems" with those Red Lanterns."

Eric chortled.

"like you wouldn't believe."

"Well..maybe that can help you."

Eric smiled.

"thanks..i'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Prof. Utonium and Ms. Keane were next.  
they handed Eric yet another flat box.

Eric opened it, and saw a picture frame inside.

"you're wedding picture?"

Keane smiled and nodded.

"we have plenty of copies but, me and john want you to have this one."

Eric looked at the dark haired adults.

"why?"

Utonium looked at his wife..then, back at Eric.

"well..as you know, me and Sandra had our 'differences' in the past."

Keane frowned, then smiled weakly.

"but, when you, umm..disappeared three years ago.  
we mourned you, and s-spent more time together.

in a way, i guess you sorta brought us back together.  
so, we owe our marrage to you, Eric."

Eric smirked.

"more like you owe it to my RING.  
the whole reason i disappeared was because i was chosen and taken to Oa."

Keane smiled.

"be that as it may..we still want you to have this."

Eric shrugged.

"okay..if you say so."

Eric looked at Sedusa and Buttercup: the LAST ONES to give him a gift.

"Soooo...what did you two get me?"

Buttercup was silent, looking away.  
Sedusa then took our a small jewery box.

"here, son."

Eric took the box from Sedusa's hands.  
he opened it, and saw a silver music box within it.

"play it." said Sedusa

Eric took the music box out.  
he turned the wind-up key..then, released it.

the lid slowly opened up..and, played a soft, sweet melody.

Eric widened his eyes as he listened.

"w-wait..i think i..remember this."

Sedusa nodded.

"yes..i sung that to you the very moment you were born.  
and, i sung it to you every night, up until i gave you up at that orphanage."

Sedusa then looked down, frowning.

"i still regret that decision with every fiber of my being."

Sedusa looked at Eric.

"if only i could go back..and, redo everything.  
i wouldn've kept you close, and NEVER let you go."

Eric looked at Sedusa..and, smiled.

"i know, mom..i know."

Buttercup exhaled sharply.  
she then looked right at Eric, a frown on her face.

"E-Eric..i thought hard, and looked everywhere.  
but, i couldn't find the right gift to give you."

Buttercup scooted closer to Eric.

"but, i do have ONE gift for you..and, it's exchangable."

with that, Buttercup grabbed Eric by his shirt.  
she pulled him close..and, kissed him passionently on the lips.

Butch couldn't resist..and, made 'wolf' sounds.

Buttercup retaliated by zapped him in the butt with an energy shot from her index and middle finger..while still kissing Eric.

Buttercup finally broke away from Eric both teens gasping for air after their long kiss.

"wow..what a kiss."

Buttercup frowned, then looked away.

"can you blame me?" began Buttercup, pain in her voice

"my boyfriend is going to war.  
for all i know, this is the LAST TIME i'll ever kiss you."

Eric looked at Buttercup, frowning.

"i'm..i'm sorry, butte-"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" snapped Buttercup angrily, tears in her eyes

"The war you're going to isn't even in our own universe, IT'S NOT YOUR FIGHT!"

"Yes, it IS, Buttercup." said Eric, sternly

"The Anti-Monitor and the Manhunters are the single greatest threat to the Corps, AND all the known universes.

The manhunters are programed to terminate anything that they deem Hostile.  
and, due to flawed programing, they believe anything that feel Emotion is hostile.

but, the Anti-Monitor..it's the WORST of the Worst.  
it converts Matter into Anti-Matter and consumes it.

it was built to be the ultimate being, capable of time-and-space travel among other things.  
it destroyed an entire universe, rendering it an empty, dead void."

Buttercup cried softly, keeping her face hidden.  
Eric then reached over and touched her chin, making Buttercup look at him.

"baby..it has to be stopped.

if it destroys the Green Lantern's home universe it'll just move on to the next one, and the NEXT.

i DON'T want that thing coming HERE..and, destroying what i care most about."

Buttercup quivered her lip, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
the green puff then embraced Eric tightly, crying in his chest.

"(sob, choke) i don't want you to go..YOU COULD DIE!"

Eric looked at the others..who had unreadable expressions on their faces.  
he finally looked to Sedusa, his mother..whose own eyes were moist, close to tears.

Eric finally placed his hand on Buttercup.  
he held her close, and gently ran his fingers through her black hair.

"yes..i could die." said Eric, finally

"but, in the Green Lantern Corp..  
we are taught that when we put on the ring, the life we live stops being our own.  
that growing old in the corp is a privilage..and, that WE die, so innocent people don't have to."

Buttercup continued to cry.  
Eric then brought her face to his.

"honey..HONEY, look.

I do not plan on dying anytime soon.  
but, i am willing to put my life on the line to protect YOU, your sisters and everyone else."

Buttercup looked at him, tears still streaming.  
she choked and sobbed, trying to hold back her tears.

"i don't want you to go..i don't want lose you, again."

Buttercup felt fresh tears coming.

she couldn't take it.  
the powerpuff finally got up and ran out the room.

the others heard rapid footsteps up the stairs..then, a loud SLAM of a door.

Eric sighed sharply.  
he hung his head low and gripped his temples.

after a long, uncomfortable silence..Keane finally spoke.

"well..guess the party's over, then."

Brick got up.

"Yeah, we'd all better get home."

the Rowdyruff Boys soon got up and, made their was to the front door.

Dexter also stood up.

"well, see you around, bloss."

Dexter then gave Blossom a quick 'peck' on the cheek, blushing.

"you too, dexter."

Dexter soon left.

Blossom looked at Bubbles and Bunny..then, exhaled.

"come on, girls.  
we'd better go upstairs and talk to Buttercup."

the three girls threw off in multi-colored lights.

Prof. Utonium and Ms. Keane looked at Eric and Sedusa.  
then, the two finally departed for the kitchen..leaving mother and son ALONE.

after a long silence..Sedusa spoke.

"you know..Buttercup isn't the ONLY ONE who isn't too thrilled about you putting yourself in danger."

Eric rose his head up and looked at his mother's pale face.

"what?"

Sedusa narrowed her yellow/green eyes, glaring at her son.

"there are Thousands of green lanterns out there, Millions.  
those "smurfs" have plenty of lanterns to make their army.

you DON'T have to go with them to war.  
ONE Green Lantern won't make any difference."

Eric glared at his mother.

"One green lantern ALWAYS makes the difference, mother..ALWAYS."

Sedusa suddenly banged her fist on the table hard.

"D*MMIT, Eric!" cursed Sedusa

"you are my only son!  
giving you up was the hardest thing that i ever done!  
and, i'll be d*mned if i let you go off and kill yourself fo-"

"This isn't about ME, anymore..it's about EVERYONE.  
and, I am a Green Lantern, a Galactic Protector: i have to go."

"NO YOU DON'T!, I Forbid it!"

Eric rose up, keeping his eyes trained on Sedusa.

"I'm eighteen years old, mother.  
i'm practically an adult, i'm not a child anymo-"

"Your MY Child!  
you will ALWAYS be 'MY CHILD'!" shouted Sedusa, also standing

Eric and Sedusa glared at one another.  
though, Sedusa finally broke her gaze..and, cried hard.

Eric quickly ran to her.

"m-mother-"

Sedusa quickly embraced Eric, crying hard.

"please..don't go, eric!  
i don't want to bury my baby."

Eric held his mother in his arms.  
he shut his eyes, tears forming in them.

"i'm sorry, mother..but, i can't.  
i love you all too much to let you all die."

"we can die together.  
just..PLEASE: don't go!"

Eric parted and, looked into his mother's eyes.

"i'm sorry, mom..but, i can't."

Sedusa looked at Eric.  
then..she fell to her knees and cried.

Eric frowned as he looked down at her.  
he then leaned down and hugged her one last time.

"i love you, mom..always."

Eric then rose up and walked off.

Eric looked up at the staircase.  
he exhaled, then walked up the stairs.

Eric was at first tempted to go to the girls door.  
but, he wasn't really sure what to say to them..or, Buttercup.

Eric instead looked to a more familiar door.  
the door that once belonged to his bedroom during the short time he lived here with with girls.

for whatever reason..he felt compelled to go in.

Eric approached the door.  
reached over and gripped the cold handle.

turning the knob, he opened the door..and, looked inside.

the room was dark, lit only by the light of the full moon.

it was empty, of course since Eric have previous moved all his stuff out three years ago.

back when he was 'angry' with Buttercup  
and, didn't want to be around her, anymore (Eric mentally cursed himself fo being so angry back then.)

Eric stepped inside, not bothering to turn on the lights.

all that remained in the room was a lone bed.  
a bed that looked to be well kept for some apparent reason.

Eric exhaled sharply.  
he walked over to the bed and sat down.

he hung his head, lost in his thoughts once again.

Eric didn't like the idea of leaving anymore than the others did.  
and, he certaitly wasn't looking forward to fighting an enemy who could quite easily kill him in one single blow.

but, most of all..he hated that he was hurting Buttercup.  
even if what he did was all for her, and was all to protect her.

Eric shut his eyes tight, allowing a tear to fall.

"i'm sorry, buttercup..i really am."

"apology accepted.."

Eric looked up to see Buttercup standing at the doorway.

Buttercup's eyes were dark and redden and, her hair was also a mess.

Eric had to look away feeling ashamed that he caused her such pain.

Buttercup entered the room, closing the door behind her.  
she approached Eric and finally sat down beside him on the bed.

Eric then spoke.

"buttercup..i'm sorry.  
i wish there was another way, but there ISN'T."

Eric looked at Buttercup.

"i CAN'T let the Anti-Monitor and the Manhunters invade this universe.  
i WON'T let them kill you, and everyone else that i care about."

Buttercup looked down..then, nodded.

"i know..i know.  
you're just being a hero, a soldier, trying to protect us."

Buttercup then embraced Eric.

"but..your also my Boyfriend, my..l-love.  
and, i don't want to live without you."

Eric embraced Buttercup.

"i feel the same way, darling.  
and, that's exactly why i'm going: to ensure that you keep living."

"even if you must die to do it?"

Eric brought Buttercup's face to his.

"buttercup..when i said that i'd "die for you"..i meant it."

Buttercup shut her eyes tight, tears fresh escaping them.

"i want to believe that you'll come back home to me..but, i'm afraid."

"have faith, Buttercup."

"i know, but..i-in case you don't come back if this truely is the last time we'll be together.."

Eric eyed Buttercup.

"b-buttercup, what are-"

Buttercup looked at Eric.

"eric..i want to have your baby."

Eric's eyes widen, his face pale as a ghost.

"wa-wa-What?!"

"i want to have your child."

Eric finally broke from his shock and looked at Buttercup.

"B-But, Buttercup..we're only teenagers!"

"we're eighteen..practically adults."

"But, it still isn't right..not like this!  
we're suppose to do that kind of thing when we're-"

"Eric, YOUR GOING TO WAR!  
a War that you may not survive!" snapped Buttercup

Buttercup gripped Eric's shirt, aggressivly.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?  
the wedding day that i've dreamed of for so long may NEVER come!

and, if this is the last time we'll ever be together..  
if i am to never again embrace you..then, i want something left of you to remember."

Buttercup loosened her grip, looking down sadly.

"i..i always hoped that we'd start a family, together." began Buttercup

"but, if fate has deemed that impossible..  
then, i want to at least hold your child in my arms.

i don't care if it's a SON or a DAUGHTER.  
i'll raise it, love it, protect it.

and, someday..tell it about their Brave Daddy.  
who gave his life to protect his family."

Eric stared at Buttercup.  
stunned and touched at her words.

Buttercup began to cry.  
but, Eric just touched her face gently.

"i..i didn't know you felt that way."

"your the only man who i want to be father of my children." sobbed Buttercup

"oh, i know..  
and, to be honest: i always hoped we'd start a family, someday."

Eric looked at Buttercup's face..her beautiful, Beautiful face.

he stared into her emerald eyes.  
and with his fingers..wiped her crystal tears away.

"i..i don't want to take advantage of you."

Buttercup smiled weakly tears still present in her eyes.

"a-according to Blossom's 'girly' romance novels..  
it's not Sex, and it's NOT Rape..it's 'Love'."

Eric gently touched her chin.

"i do love you."

Buttercup touched the side of Eric's face.

"then, show me, eric.." began Buttercup

"make love to me..before you go to war."

Eric and Buttercup's faces leaned closer and closer.  
the two teens closed their eyes slowly..then, kissed.

they embraced one another as they kiss deepened.

they finally laid down on the bed.  
all the while, continuing to kiss..and, blindly reaching for each others clothes.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**This is a PPG/GL oneshot..but, it's a LONG oneshot.**

**Anyway..this takes place in the canon of my fanfiction 'Lantern's Light' and, the timeframe is obviously some time in the future.**

**The purpose of this 'mega oneshot' was to tell the traditional story of a soldier going to war and, leaving behind his pregnant love, who will wait for him to return.**

**in this case, OC Eric Smith (a Green Lantern) has to go to war with other Lantern Corps (Green Lanterns, Red Lanterns, Yellow Lanterns, ect.) to fight the Manhunter robots, and their new master: The Anti-Monitor.**

**but, mostly..this is about Buttercup's fearful trauma that her boyfriend may die, and she will be alone.**

**which is (the ONLY REASON) why i had her be pregnant during the story. and, see how others would react to this "irresponsible" decision.**


	2. Part 2

** The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

** Green Lantern copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

* * *

**[Utonium Living Room]**

Sedusa sat alone on a couch.  
he head rested in her hands, staring into space.

the dark woman exhaled sharply, looking down.

"sedusa.."

Sedusa looked and saw Keane walk over to her.

"mind if i..sit with you?"

Sedusa nodded.

"sure..but, it's SARAH."

Sedusa/Sarah scowled.

"i always hated the name Sedusa.

"Right, of course sed-, i mean: Sarah."

Keane sat beside Sedusa.  
after a long silence..the women began talking.

"i know this is hard for you.." began Keane

"it's been hard for all of us.  
but, i know it must be harder for YOU."

Sedusa shed a tear.

"eighteen years ago..i abandoned him.

Eric was my greatest, most precious treasure.  
but, because i was poor..i could barely take care of him."

Sedusa then narrowed her eyes in anger.

"all i wanted..was to give him a better life.

i thought i could give it to him myself.  
that's why, in my desperation, i volenteered to make myself a human guenie pig for a questionable DNA experiment..one that payed ALOT of money."

Keane looked at Sedusa.

"is that why you look the way you do?  
why your..h-hair is so-"

"yes..it is." said Sedusa, darkly

"i became a freak..and, a wanted fugetive.

i was scared..scared for me, AND eric.  
that's why i left him at that orphanage: to spare him the pain.  
i wanted him to live a normal life..one that i couldn't give him, anymore."

Keane frowned.

"but, he was never adopted.  
Eric grew up alone on the streets."

Sedusa cried softly.

"had i known..i NEVER would've let him suffer."

Sedusa looked at Keane.

"i..would've moved the Heavens and the Earth  
walked BARE FOOT in HELL to find him..and, give him a home."

Keane smiled.  
then, patted Sedusa's back.

"you are a GOOD mother, Sarah."

Sedusa chuckled.

"if only that were true.  
but, i've made Too Many mistakes."

Keane frowned.  
then, decided to change the subject.

"what can you tell me about Eric's father?"

Sedusa narrowed her eyes, scowling.

"nothing." said Sedusa, coldly

Keane looked at her.

"n-nothing?!"

"no..nothing.  
i don't know anything about Eric's father.

only that the man was a scumbag who thought he could have a "good time"  
by grabbing some poor girl living on the streets and raping her."

Keane widened her eyes, shocked at what she heard.

"wa-wa-whaat?!"

Sedusa shed a tear.  
frowning as she stared off into space.

"i was young..nineteen, i think.  
i had no money, no home, and was living in a cardboard box.

i..made the mistake of sleeping in an alley in the bad part of town.  
i was suddenly woken by some..some man grabbing me.

before i knew what happened he had my raggy cloths ripped off and..."

Sedusa cried softly, covering her face.

"(voice breaking) i screamed..cried for help, but none came.  
he USED me..like some doll, then left me there like i was trash."

Keane covered her mouth, stunned.

"oh, my GOD.."

Sedusa held her legs tight.  
sadness and pain evident on her face.

"i..i soon became pregnant." continued Sedusa

"at first, i was ENRAGED.  
disgusted at what that..that SWINE had done to me!

but, i was still a poor, homeless girl.  
so, i could do little about it..except just wait.

Eric was born, not in a hospital..but, in some dirty alley.  
i remember..feeling such tremendous pain, and feeling so alone.."

Sedusa then smiled weakly.

"but, then i held him..held my baby in my arms.  
he was so small..so helpless.

i don't know why, but..i immediatly fell in love with him.  
i forgot all about that man who raped me..and, just focused on my son.

i realised that now..i wasn't alone, anymore.  
i now had a child, one who depended on ME for protection.

and, i swore that i would.  
i swore that i would protect him."

"oh, sarah.."

Sedusa looked at Keane, sternly.

"I don't know who Eric's father is..or, if he's even still alive.  
but, i know one thing: Eric is NOTHING like him.

Eric's father was a sicko who took advantage of a helpless girl.

eric..Eric is Noble, Compassionent, Brave.  
and..and, i am proud to be his mother."

"I know, Sarah: Eric is a GOOD boy.  
i almost wished he were my son, actually."

Sedusa exhaled sharply.

"i'm not sure if i can deal with this..my son going to war.

i mean..i still remember the moment he was born so vividly.  
i'm not sure i can go on if someone tells me one that that my son has been killed."

"I know, sarah..i understand.  
it's okay for you to worry.

but, Eric is doing this for us: he wants to protect us."

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"sarah.."

Keane touched Sedusa's chin making the woman look right at her.

"if it were YOU, instead of him.  
if you had to risk your life to protect Eric..would you?"

Sedusa sighed, then looked away.

"Eric loves you, Sarah..he loved all of us.  
and, he's protecting us like YOU tried to protect him.

you gave him all your love, sarah..he's just giving some back."

Sedusa placed her palm on her forehead, shedding more tears.  
Keane then put her arm around her and held her close.

"i promise, sarah..we'll get through this."

Sedusa sniffed, wiping her tears away.  
she the exhaled, and stood up on her feet.

"i..i'd better go."

"don't you want to say good-bye to Eric, first?"

Sedusa looked to the faroff stairs.

she considered going up them to speak to Eric..  
but, for whatever reason, she decided against it.

"no..i wouldn't know what to say.  
besides: i'm sure he'll say goodbye to me before he leaves."

Keane nodded.

"okay..bye, sarah."

Sedusa looked to the dark haired woman..then, smiled.

"goodbye."

Sedusa turned and walked to the front door.  
she opened it and soon left, heading for who knows where.

Keane then sighed sharply, a frown on her face.  
the woman looked down at the ground, her mind thinking back to Eric.

then..she broke down in tears, crying softly.

**[Eric's Room, Later That Morning.]**

Eric slowly opened his eyes as morning's light shined into the dark room.  
the first thing he saw as his vision focused..was HER face.

Buttercup was sound asleep beside him.  
Eric smiled warmly, gently touching her cheek.

Buttercup soon awoke as well her emerald eyes fluttering open.

"morning, my love.."

Buttercup smiled then, leaned over and kissed Eric.

"morning."

Buttercup then immediatly embraced Eric tightly.  
Eric blushed bright red, feeling 'tingly'  
at Buttercup's bare breasts pressed against his chest.

Buttercup make a forlorn sound.

"thank you for still being here."

Eric smiled as he held Buttercup close.

"i'll ALWAYS be here..even when i'm gone."

Buttercup grimaced, tears forming in her eyes.  
she held Eric tighter, almost as if he'd disappear if she released him.

"i never want to let you go..EVER."

"i know."

At that moment..the door opened.  
both Eric and Buttercup's froze in fright.

paticually since both were naked, in bed and hugging.

"GAAH!"  
"GAAH!"

the two looked..and, saw that it was Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny.

strangely, the three looked rather calm.

"have a fun night?" said Blossom, with a smirk

Eric was confused.  
he looked at Buttercup, then the girls.

"wa-wait..you all knew the whole time?!"

"we talked about it." said Buttercup

Blossom crossed her arms, grimacing.

"Let it be known that i was AGAINST this whole thing.  
but, given circumstances..i was willing allow it: JUST. THIS. ONCE."

Eric couldn't help but chuckle at this.  
he could just 'imagine' how that discussion might've went.

Buttercup, however, noticed that Bunny was 'staring' at Eric..quite intently.

"(clear throat) Bunny.  
i realise Eric is good looking and all..

but, if you don't stop oogling my boyfriend like you're doing i'm going to tear your eyeballs out of their sockets and use them to play ping-pong."

Bunny blushed bright red as she averted her gaze.

"S-SORRY!, sorry.."

the other girls chuckled a bit.

Bubbles then looked at Eric.

"so..what was it like?"

Eric blushed a bit.  
then, finally exhaled and spoke.

"W-well, Buttercup is..Passionent.  
in a "rough-and-tumble" sorta way."

Buttercup held Eric, resting her head on his shoulder.

"and, you were so gentle."

Bubbles smiled.

"how RO-MAN-TIC!" exclaimed Bubbles, happily

Blossom just groaned.

"yeah..but, don't get any ideas, Bubbles."

At that moment, Eric's green ring flashed and beeped.

Eric grabbed the ring, put it on and, activated it's communication fuction.

the green hologram of a short, elderly looking alien in a robe with the 'Green Lantern' symbol displayed.

"Sayd?" said Eric

(("Green Lantern Eric Smith of Sector 2814 of Universe PPG-DL..")) began the Guardian.

(("I am sorry to say, but..your presense is needed in our universe.  
The Anti-Monitor and the Manhunters are advancing at an alarming rate."))

Eric frowned.

"i..i understand.  
i'll..be there as soon as i can."

the female guardian nodded.

(("say your final goodbyes to your loved ones..

then, report for duty: Sayd out."))

with that, the hologram disappeared.  
Eric looked to the others..who each frowned sadly.

"i'm sorry..but, i have to go."

Blossom looked down..then, nodded.

"i know.  
go..save our universe."

Eric eyed the girls.

"coooould you girls, maybe..turn around so i can get dressed?"

the girls blushed bright red.

"OH!, r-right..of course."

Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny turned around.  
Eric then threw the covers off and reached for his clothes.

Bunny tried to glance at Eric..but, Buttecup eyed her.

"NO PEEKING!"

Bunny turned back around.

"sorry."

Eric soon had his standard civilian clothes back on.  
he then activated his ring, summoning his green-and-black GL uniform

Buttercup then stood up, the blanket drapped over her body.  
she faced Eric, staring intently at his face.

Eric then gripped her arms and kissed her deeply.  
he parted and looked into her green eyes.

"i promise..i WILL come back." began Eric

"the moment i return..i'll marry you.  
you'll be my wife, and we'll raise our child together."

Buttercup smiled weakly, then touched his face.

"i know..and, i'll be waiting.  
now, go on..give those stupid robots hell."

Eric smiled.  
then, cast a green energy field over himself.

as he levitated upwards..Buttercup held onto his hand.  
she looked up at him, and he looked down.

Buttercup finally loosened her grip..and, his hand slipped away.

Eric took one last look at Buttercup..his beloved.

"i love you." said Eric, softly

Buttercup nodded.

"i love you, too." replied Buttercup

Eric lowered his head, exhaling.  
he then flew out of the open window.

Buttercup ran to the window (as did her sisters)

they watched as Eric flew further and further away his green glow making him resemble an emerald star in the sky.

finally..he disappeared from view entirely.

Buttercup frowned sadly.  
she turned, her back against the wall.

she slowly slid down and, sat on the bare floor.

after a few moments..she broke down in tears.

Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny looked down at her.  
the three powerpuffs finally knelt down..and, embraced their grieving sister.

"don't worry, buttercup..we'll make it through this." said Blossom, softly

Buttercup stared off into space, tears in her eyes.

then..Buttercup's eyes grew wide.  
she covered her mouth and ran.

"Buttercup!?"

Buttercup ran out the room down the corridor, and into the bathroom.

the others girls ran to the bathroom..and, saw Buttercup vomiting in a sink.

Blossom covered her mouth, shocked.

"my gosh.."

* * *

it had been at least three months since Eric left for war.  
and, ever since then, Buttercup had been a nervous wreck.

Eric was constantly on her mind..all the time.  
even when she was being a superhero..Eric was ALWAYS in the back of her mind.

she didn't sleep that much.  
due to her dreams being plagued by nightmares of Eric's death.

and, it didn't really help that the Green Lantern Corp didn't keep anyone in her universe informed of the 'Lantern War'

Buttercup didn't know if Eric was still alive, dying or if he had been killed already.

But, right now..Buttercup had another problem.

Good news was: she was INDEED Pregnant with Eric's child.  
them bad news: she could no longer hide it from anyone.

Buttercup now sported a noticable 'protruding waist'  
and, her belly seemed to get bigger with each day.

sooner or later..she had to tell her family.

**[Utonium House, The Living Room, 2:05PM]**

Prof. Utonium, and his wife Ms. Keane stared blankly at the Powerpuff girls as they concluded their story.

"...and, That's how it happened." said Blossom

Utonium and Keane were still frozen in shock.

finally, Keane spoke.

"i..I can't believe this.

You actually LET THEM have sex!?  
with the intention of getting Buttercup pregnant!?"

Buttercup looked away from her 'parents'.

"HEY!, i was against this thing from the start!" exclaimed Blossom

"but..what Buttercup told me made some sense.  
none of us know if Eric will come back alive.

so..it seemed only fair that Buttercup could have and raise his child..even if he never gets to do it with her."

Utonium looked at Buttercup..then, shook his head.

"young lady..what you did was irresponsible."

Buttercup exhaled sharply.

"i know..but, i love eric.  
and, i want to be the mother of his child."

"Do you even know ANYTHING about being a parent!?" exclaimed Keane, showing RARE emotion

"It won't be like some DOLL that you can put away when you're done with it.  
it is a Living Thing!, you'll feed it, change it's diapers, protect it from-"

"I KNOW, ALRIGHT!" snapped Buttercup, who faced her 'mother'

"I know this won't be easy..and, I DON'T CARE!  
it's MY baby..and, Eric's, too.

and, i will raise it and be a good mother.  
i don't care how hard it will be.

Keane eyed her 'daughter'  
then, stood up and looked down at her.

"you do realise of course that you'll have to make "changes" to your lifestyle.

babies cry alot..for many reasons.  
so you'll HAVE to remain calm and not lose your temper."

"i know.  
believe me, the LAST THING i want to do is hurt my child."

"you'll also need to stop fighting crime.

with you pregnant, the baby could be critcally or fatally injured.  
and, when it IS born..you'll have to dedicate your time to it, and fight crime less and less."

Buttercup grimaced at this.

everyone knew that Buttercup LOVED fighting.  
in fact, she craved action and seeked thrills.

so, it seemed almost impossible to believe that Buttercup would be willing to give all that up.

Buttercup finally clenched her fist tight.

"i..i am willing..to make that sacrifice."

Keane looked at Buttercup..then, exhaled sharply.

"alright..fine.  
i guess there's nothing we can do about this."

Keane smiled.

"have you thought of a NAME, yet?"

Buttercup looked at her.  
she then looked at her waist as she rubbed it.

"n-no..not really.  
i don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

Buttercup then smiled.

"but..i'll probably name it after Eric."

"Buuut, what if it's a GIRL?" asked Utonium

Keane rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Then, she'll probably name it "Erika", dear."

Keane then looked back at Buttercup.

"but, first things first: we need to tell Sarah."

Buttercup widened her eyes.

"y-you mean..Sedusa!?"

"YES, Buttercup, HER.  
as Eric's mother, she deserves to know."

Buttercup grimaced at this.

"a-are you sure she'll...take it well?"

Keane smiled happily.

"oh, i'm sure she'll be VERY understanding."

with that, Keane grabbed a nearby telephone and, quickly dialed a phone number.

after a few minutes..keane began speaking.

Buttercup gulped hard as Keane talked.  
tapping her fingers together nervously.

Blossom that put her hand on her shoulder mouthing: "it's alright" to her.

Finally, Keane hung up the phone.

"W-w-well..h-how'd she take it?" stuttered Buttercup

Keane had her usual cheery smile on her face.

"everything is going to be JUST FINE.

I told Sarah 'everything'  
and, she was so happy, she could bare speak!

she's on her way here, now."

at that moment..the door front door swung open with a Loud SLAM.  
everyone looked to see a very, VERY angry Sedusa standing at the doorway.

"YOU!" growled Sedusa, pointing at Buttercup

"EEP."

Sedusa ran after Buttercup and, like a leopard..pounced at her.

luckily, Bunny sprinted over with superspeed and, grabbed Buttercup, moving her out of the way.

Blossom and Bubbles then tackled Sedusa, holding her back.

"MY WORD!" exclaimed Keane, shocked

Sedusa struggled violent, but couldn't get free.  
she just glared at Buttercup, Anger and Hate in her eyes.

"YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" snapped Sedusa

"How DARE you touch my son, HOW DARE YOU!"

Buttercup stepped back, looking quite scared.  
Keane and Utonium then approached the enraged Sedusa.

"Sarah, CALM DOWN!"

"CALM DOWN!?" snapped Sedusa, glaring at the two

"She screwed my son, USED him for sex!  
HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO BE CALM!?"

Buttercup had tears in her eyes.

"NO!, That isn't what happened!"

Sedusa glared back at Buttercup.

"then, EXPLAIN it to me." growled Sedusa thru gritted teeth.

Buttercup approached Sedusa.

"i LOVE him!, i love Eric!  
and, it's killing me that he's out there, risking his life!"

Buttercup then looked away, tears streaming down her face.

"i..i know what i did was irresponsible.  
b-but, i didn't have a choice: i may NEVER see Eric, again!

i just..(deep sigh) i just wanted something of him to live on.  
so i'd never forget him..so, he'd ALWAYS be with me."

Sedusa's eyes widened at this.  
she watched as Buttercup began to cry.

the pale skinned villainess then felt swell of sympathy.

Keane took notice of this.

"blossom, bubbles..let her go."

Blossom looked at her step-mother like she was nuts.

"W-What?!"

"you heard her, young lady." said Utonium, sternly

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other.  
sighing, then released Sedusa..who just stood there.

Sedusa finally approached Buttercup..slowly.  
Bunny stepped back as the woman faced Buttercup.

Buttercup looked up at the mother of her beloved.

"you..you really do love him..don't you?"

Buttercup looked down..then, nodded sadly.

"i..i miss him..SO MUCH."

Buttercup cried again.  
Sedusa then got on her knees and hugged Buttercup.

"shh-shhhh...it's okay.  
i know: i miss him, too."

Buttercup rested her head on Sedusa's chest.

"i'm sorry."

"i know..so am i.  
i shouldn't of freaked out like that."

Sedusa then pulled away and, placed her hand on Buttercup's protruding waist.

she nearly choked upon touching her belly.  
knowing full well that her grandson or granddaughter with within the powerpuff.

"so..have you thought of a name, yet?"

Buttercup placed her hand on her belly, looking at it.

"if it's a boy..i'm naming him 'Eric'."

"and, if it's a Girl?"

Buttercup looked at Sedusa.

"Erika." said Buttercup, firmly

"i never want to forget Eric..no matter what."

Sedusa smiled warmly then, placed her hand of Buttercup's head, ruffling her hair a bit.

"i understand.  
and, you have my full support."

Buttercup smiled.  
happy that her 'family' accepted this.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**apart from my usual oneshots (and, fanfiction in general) this had more adult themes, which only Teenagers or Adults would understand.**

**one example is me explaining Sedusa's origin according to me. how Eric himself was born, and why Sedusa gave him up all those years ago.**

**understandably, people would feel 'iffy' on my decision to have Sedusa be the legitiment mother to my main hero character.**

**but, really..Sedusa isn't that bad a villain (at least, in my canon she isn't.)**


	3. Part 3

** The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

** Green Lantern copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

* * *

Many more months had passed..  
and, still no word on Eric or the Lantern Corp War.

Buttercup was beginning to lose hope.  
fearing that all that was left of Eric now..was the miracle she carried inside her.

by now, it was late november.  
and, it seemed Buttercup was near her due date.

her waist was now shaped like a basketball.  
and, her labor pains were becoming Constant.

it wouldn't be long, now.

**[Utonium House, 4:45PM]**

Keane was in the kitchen, fixing some food for her family.

it was at that moment that Buttercup came in.  
due to the extra weight she was carrying, she was moving rather slow.

she couldn't fly very high, either (though, it didn't matter if she could.  
since her father forbade her to do so while in her condition.)

Keane looked at her step-daughter and smiled.

"hi, Buttercup..feeling well?"

Buttercup eyed the older woman.

"i'm pregnant, MOM.  
how do you think i am feeling?!"

Keane blushed bright red.

"sorry."

Buttercup made her way to a table.  
she gripped a chair, and with some effort..sat down.

the green puff exhaled deeply.  
Keane then smiled warmly as she brought over plates of food for her.

"here, I made you some food in advance.  
i didn't know what you might be in the mood for, so i went with everything."

Buttercup looked at the plates of pancakes, eggs and bacon sandwhiches, and sausage.

she then exhaled.

"at this point..i'd eat a monster truck tire."

Buttercup took a fork and, STABBED some sausage, biting into it.

she then grabbed some mustard and ketchup  
and, poured BOTH onto her pancakes..and, gobbled them up in a few minutes.

Keane grimaced at this.  
but, then reminded herself that Buttercup was pregnant.

so, overeating and weird cravings was "normal".

Buttercup finally reached for her sandwhich.  
she took one large bite, consuming almost HALF of it.

Buttercup then opened her mouth to take another bite..

but, she suddenly stopped.  
gripping her waist in pain, groaning forcefully.

"**GAAAAARR!**"

"Buttercup!"

Keane ran over to Buttercup..who was nearly crying from the pain.  
Buttercup then cried out again, feeling another shot of pain.

Buttercup then shot her eyes open wide, gritting her teeth.

"oh god..i (GAAHH!) i think..it's..T-TIME."

"what?"

"THE BABY!" shouted Buttercup

"My baby..it's...COMING!"

"are you sur-"

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**"

Keane looked and saw a liquid leaking from Buttercup.

her water just broke.

"oh, god-JOHN!  
JOHN COME HERE!"

Prof. Utonium soon ran into the kitchen.

"What?!, What is it!?"

Utonium saw that Buttercup was gripping, groaning in pain.

"it's buttercup: she's gone into labor." said Keane

Utonium froze in shock.

"Wa-What?!"

"She's having her baby right now."

"**GAAAAAAAAHHH!**" cried out Buttercup

"would s-somebody please **_DO SOMETHING USEFUL!_**"

Utonium snapped out of his shock.

"I-I'll go get the car keys!"

"John, no!" began Keane

"the hospital is too far from here.  
and, the TV said that there is a traffic jam."

Buttercup cried out again.  
tears were now streaming from her eyes.

"T-Then, how do we-"

"WE'LL have to do it."

Utonium looked pale as a ghost.

"WE?!  
B-But, i don't know the First Thing about childbirth!"

"I 'DO'.  
but, i need your medical tools."

"_**AAAAHHHH!**_"

Keane immediatly picked up Buttercup holding her by her legs and back.

"i'll take her to your basement lab.  
YOU call the girls and Sarah, tell them what's happened."

"Ye-Yeah..okay."

Utonium ran off for the nearest phone.  
Keane then carried Buttercup and ran for Utonium's Lab.

she kicked the door open and, carefully ran down the staircase.

Keane ran to the center of the laboratory and, gently placed Buttercup upon a medical stretcher.

Buttercup opened her eyes and looked around.  
she spotted a familiar charred metal vat across the room.

if she wasn't in so much Pain, she might've laughed..  
THIS was the very place where she (and, her sisters) were "born".

how fitting..that her child would be born here, as well.

Buttercup was jolted from her thoughts by the returning pain.

"**GRAAAAAHH-_AAAAAHHHH!_**"

"Buttercup, LISTEN TO ME!"

Buttercup looked at Keane..her MOTHER.

"Listen..you HAVE to remain calm."

"but, it **HUUUURTS!**"

"I know it hurts!  
but, stress isn't good for the baby."

Buttercup looked at her.  
then..she nodded, despite her pain.

"now, you need to breath like i taught you.  
and, focus on helping the baby out..okay?"

Buttercup nodded, and began breathing steadily.

as she did, Keane removed Buttercup's underwear  
and, grabbed a clean towl and placed it under her.

"GOOD, now keep it up." said Keane

Buttercup continued to breath steadily.  
but, the pain she felt was INTENSE.  
it felt like she was being torn apart from the inside out!

she tried to focus on birthing the baby.  
but, aside from the pain, all Buttercup could think about..was ERIC.

oh, how she WISHED he was here.  
but, mostly, she hoped he was still alive.

"grrrrr...eeeee...**AAAAAAHHH!**"

"BUTTERCUP!"

Keane looked and saw the other girls fly in.

"Where's John?!"

"still looking for Sedusa." answered Blossom

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed Buttercup

Bubbles and Bunny looked at Buttercup.

"are you..okay?" asked Bunny

Buttercup glared at her brown haired sister.

"okay?..  
(shouting) _**I'M HAVING A FLIPPING BABY!, HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!?**_"

Buttercup then reeled back intense pain rushing through her.

"I see a head..Your doing it!" exclaimed Keane

"Now, Push, Buttercup..PUSH!"

Buttercup breathed rapidly.  
using all of her strength..she pushed herself.

"**RRRRRAAAAA-_ERRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIC!_**" screamed Buttercup

the room shook from the shockwave of Buttercup's voice.  
a silence befell the room..broken by the cries of an infant.

Buttercup felt lightheaded.  
she was sweaty, and her hair was a mess.

her vision was blurred and, her ears were ringing.

she heard a baby crying.

"m-my..b-baby."

Buttercup sat up.  
she saw her sisters staring blankly  
and, keane holding something in a white blanket.

"l-let me..see it."

Keane looked at Buttercup..then, handed the bundle to her.  
Buttercup carefully held the bundle close to her chest.

with a shakey hand, she touched the frabric and lifted it away.  
Buttercup then nearly lost her breath at teh sight before her.

the baby was a girl.  
she had a patch of brown hair that resembles Buttercup's split bangs.

the baby then opened her eyes for the first time.

they were bright green.

Buttercup froze as her baby looked at her.  
the baby stared for awhile..then, yawned loudly.

"**AWWWWWWWWWWWW!**" cooed Bubbles, loudly

Buttercup's walls broke.  
she smiled, crying happy tears.

she then reached over and caressed her daughter's face.

"hello, there..Erika."

Erika grabbed ahold of Buttercup's finger.  
gripping it tightly with her tiny little hands.

Buttercup's sisters then gathered around her to see their 'niece' better.

"she..she's Beautiful." said Buttercup, her voice breaking

"mm-hmm..she sure is." said Bubbles

Blossom stared at baby erika for a moment.  
she then smiled, and looked at Buttercup.

"you chose her name well, Buttercup..she looks just like her father."

Buttercup frowned, shedding a tear.  
she then put on her best smiled..and, held Erika close.

Erika looked at her mother.

"i promise..no matter what..i will be the BEST mother ever."

Erika obviously didn't know what Buttercup was talking about.  
she just cuddled up in Buttercup's chest, feeling safe in her arms.

Buttercup smiled warmly.  
then, leaned down and kissed Erika on the head.

"you probably don't understand this..but, your daddy is a brave man."

Buttercup shed another tear, which she wiped away.

"i'll..i'll tell you why when you are old enough."

Buttercup held Erika close.  
Blossom then walked closer to her sister.

"b-buttercup-"

"i miss him..GOD, i miss him." said Buttercup

"i know, buttercup..we all do."

Buttercup cradled her daughter.  
resting her face against her.

"eric..PLEASE..come back."

At that moment, a vortex of bright pink energy suddenly materialized in the lab before the group.

Buttercup stared in shock, holding her daughter close.

"Wa-What's THAT!?" exclaimed Buttercup

Keane stared at the pulsating vortex.

"i..i don't know."

the group saw that 'something' was emerging from the portal  
Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny immediatly stood between Buttercup and 'whatever' was approaching.

they took a battle stance their hands glowing with their signature colored energy.

"Get ready, girls.." began Blossom, sternly

"i don't know what's in there..  
but, whatever it is, it's NOT going to hurt Buttercup, OR Erika."

the shadow of a figure grew closer and closer.

the girls charged their fists, their energy brighter.  
Buttercup held Erika closer, her eyes glowing with green energy.

the mysterious figure walked out of the portal.

it was a male human with brown hair, blue eyes  
and, wearing a green-and-black uniform with a green symbol on his chest.

the girls stared in shock, their energy fading.

"e-Eric?!"

the pink vortex faded behind Eric.  
he then smiled as he looked at the others.

"hi.."

"ERIC!"

the three girls tackled Eric, overcome with joy.  
Buttercup just stared blankly in shock, unsure if this was real.

"YOU MADE IT BACK!" exclaimed Bubbles

"yeah..sorry it took so long.  
i ended up stranded in some weird alternate universe  
where Townsville was in Tokyo, and you girls were..different.

i had to make a slight 'detour' through Planet Zamaron.  
just to get back home to MY universe!

Eric then looked at Buttercup (who was still 'frozen')

Eric himself was frozen still.  
but, he finally approached Buttercup.

"h-hey, darling..i'm home."

"is it really you?" said Buttercup, meekly

Eric leaned forward and kissed Buttercup deeply.  
using her free hand, Buttercup deepened their kiss.

"i was afraid i'd never get to do that, again." said Eric

tears streamed from Buttercup's eyes.  
she then embraced Eric, crying softly.

"is case your wondering: we won.  
we lost many lanterns, but in the end..we won."

"the manhunters?"

"those we didn't destroy were deactivated and, sealed up on planet biot."

"a-and, the anti-monitor?"

"we couldn't destroy him completely..  
so, we banished him to a pocket dimension, his chances of escape are VERY slim."

Buttercup let out a sigh of relief.

"then..i-it's finally over."

Eric finally pulled away.  
he then saw the brown haired baby in Buttercup's arms.

"i..is that-"

Buttercup looked down at Erika..  
she then smiled, and looked back at Eric.

"yes..is IS."

Buttercup held her up.

"Eric..darling.  
meet your daughter: ERIKA."

Eric froze still.  
stunned, and near tears at the sight of the newborn.

"my..my daughter?"

Eric let our a gasp, choking.

"i..i have a daughter."

Eric finally got over his shock reached over, and took Erika from Buttercup.

he cradled her in his arms, examining her.  
Erika looked up at him, her green eyes big and wide.

Eric chuckled.

"she has your eyes."

Eric waved his finger above her face.  
curious, Erika tried to grab it.

she finally did..and, gripped it rather TIGHTLY.

"YOW!"

Eric jerked his finger back.

"l-looks like she has more than that."

Eric then handled the baby back to Buttercup.  
as Erika went to sleep in her mother's arms..both Eric and Buttercup looked at each other.

"i seem to recall you wanting to marry me as soon as you returned." said Buttercup

"i remember."

"well..do you still want to?"

Eric kissed Buttercup, again.  
Buttercup then smiled at him.

"i'll take that as a 'YES'."

"do you still want to?"

Buttercup smiled, tears in her eyes.  
she then hugged him tightly.

"Yes..yes, a-thousand times YES!"

Eric smiled.  
the two parents then looked at their child.

For the first time in their lives...they were Happy.

* * *

The big day had finally arrived..  
the day of the wedding between the Powerpuff Girl Buttercup, and Green Lantern Eric Smith.

due to both the bride and groom's trademark colors being GREEN.  
Utonium and Keane thought it best to decorate the reception with alot of green (which they mostly got from old 'st. patrick's day' decorations.)

to be honest, many of the Townsville citizens were surprised that it was Buttercup was was having her wedding FIRST.

many believed Bubbles would be the first to marry, or at least Blossom.  
Buttercup never really did crack their 'top ten' of Superhero Weddings.

But, the day was here..and, Buttercup couldn't be happier.

**[Utonium House, 12:03AM]**

Buttercup was in the PPG room.  
standing still as Blossom and Bubbles fixed up her Green Wedding Dress.

Buttercup grunted as the dress tightened around her waist.

"does this thing..grr, have to be so TIGHT!?" grumbled Buttercup

"sorry, Buttercup." said Blossom

Buttercup exhaled sharply.

"at least i only have to wear this stupid thing ONCE."

at that moment, a loud cry was heard.  
Buttercup looked to a crib that was sitting in the room.

"uh-oh: Call of the Wild One." joked Blossom

Buttercup ignored her sister walked over and picked up baby Erika.

by now, Erika's hair had grown quite a bit.  
aside from being brown, she looked EXACTLY like Buttercup did as a child.

Erika was also wearing one of Buttercup's old dresses.

"there-there, shhhhh..." cooed Buttercup, cradling Erika

"it's okay, i'm here now."

Erika began to quiet down..but, her crying continued.

"What's the matter with the little angel?!" said Bubbles

Blossom smiled.

"ohhh, she's probably just hungry."

Buttercup glanced over at Blossom.

"then, i'd better feed it, huh?"

Buttercup then turned around and, lowered the top of her dress down.

"Uhhh..wouldn't you rather use a Bottle?!" exclaimed Bubbles

"i don't trust those things."

"But..your going to RUIN the dress!"

Buttercup turned and eyed her sisters.  
all three frozen as the sight of Buttercup's glare, and Erika's 'breast feeding'

"this..is MY baby.  
and, i will raise her however i want.

and, right now..feeding her the way nature intended  
it is ALOT more important than some stupid dress that won't see ever the light of day after tomorrow."

the room fell silent..Blossom then exhaled.

"alright..you win."

Buttercup smirked.

Erika then stopped suckling.  
Buttercup then smiled as she held her up.

"finished?"

Erika (of course) said nothing.  
Buttercup then put the baby over her shoulder and patted her back.

"BUUUUURP!"

Bubbles giggled.

"Wow..she even belches like you did." said Blossom

Buttercup grinned.

she then pulled her top back up and, held little Erika close, rocking her gently.

Buttercup smiled as she stroked her hair.  
then, she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"momma loves you."

baby erika made a slight giggle.

Buttercup then looked at her sisters (who were smiling like idiots) and scowled.

"what are YOU looking at?!"

"n-nothing." said Blossom, unable to stop grinning

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!**

the girls looked to the door.

"COME IN!"

the door opened..  
and, Eric (dressed in a black texedo) walked in.

"hi..c-can i come in?"

"Hmm..i don't know.  
isn't it usually Bad Luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?! said Bubbles

"We're not exactly being 'traditional' today, Bubbles: let him in." said Buttercup

Eric walked into the room.  
he faced Buttercup, a nervous look on his face.

"having Wedding Day jitters?" asked Buttercup

"more like 'Post Traumatic Stress'.  
i STILL can't get the images of the war out of my head."

Buttercup frowned then, smiled weakly.

she leaned over and kissed Eric softly on the cheek.

"don't worry, baby..we'll get through this, together."

Eric exhaled sharply.  
he then looked down at Erika in Buttercup's arms.

"so..how's the baby?"

Buttercup looked at her..then, smiled.

"doing alright." began Buttercup

"she was a little 'fussy' earlier but, nothing that i couldn't fix."

Eric grinned.

"takes after her mother."

Buttercup lightly smacked Eric's chest.

"stoppit."

Eric looked at Erika, again.

"can i..hold her, again?"

"of COURSE..she's Your daughter, too."

Eric chuckled to himself.  
still having a hard time wrapping his mind around being a "daddy".

Eric took Erika and, cradled her in his arms.

by now, Erika was used to Eric.  
and, welcomed His affection just as much as Buttercup's.

Erika looked up at Eric with wide green eyes.  
Eric just smiled as he caressed her small face.

"she really does look like you." said Eric

Buttercup smiled.

"maybe..but, she'll 'always' be daddy's little girl."

Eric held Erika close, rocking her gently.  
but, smile smile soon became a frown.

"she's so precious..and, 'I' almost prevented her birth."

Buttercup looked at Eric.

"Wa-What are you talking about?!"

"I still remember the day we first met, Buttercup.  
but, i also remember how Angry i was with you so long ago."

Buttercup looked down, frowning.  
she then looked back at Eric.

"you had good reason."

"I said i hated you..that i never wanted to see you again.  
i almost considered a relationship with Princess-Flipping-Morbucks, for god's sakes."

Eric sighed sharply.  
staring at Erika as she suckled on his finger.

"if i had given in to my anger (and, i nearly did)  
had i listened to Princess..believed her pretty little lies.

then..this sweet thing wouldn't even be here.  
and, i probably wouldn't still have my ring, either."

Buttercup frowned.  
she then approached Eric, putting her arms around him from behind.

"If anyone is to be blamed for your near-mistake..it's ME, not you." began Buttercup, softly

"I was the one who rejected you, Remember?..

you could've crushed on any one of my sisters.  
yet, you chose ME: the one puff who never let people get close.

all you were was nice to me, you..c-cared..for me.  
but, i hit you..insulted you..i drove you away."

Buttercup rested her head on my shoulder.

"I..almost destroyed "us".

but, when i look at our baby..  
i am GLAD that you gave me a second chance."

Eric looked at her..then, smiled.  
he then looked at his daughter..and, got an idea.

"check this out.." whispered Eric

Eric's ring then glowed green.

at that moment, bright green butterfly constructs materialized  
and, fluttered above Erika and hovered near her face.

curious and interested Erika waved her hands around, trying to grab whatever was there.

Buttercup grinned.

"not exactly in the Green Lantern Corp Handbook."

"she's worth it." said Eric

after a few minutes of play..Eric exhaled.

"well..we'd better get ready.  
the guests will be here soon."

"yeah.." said Buttercup, taking Erika

"i still can't believe we'll be married, soon."

Eric smiled.

"yeah..me neither."

Eric gave Buttercup a kiss.  
he then turn, walked to the door and left the room.

Buttercup then turned walked to Blossom and handed Erika to her.

"Make SURE she's at the front row.." began Buttercup, sternly

"I'm not sure if she'll remember or not.  
but, in case she does: i want her to see Everything."

Blossom nodded.

"don't worry, Buttercup: Erika won't miss a thing."

"good."

a crowd of people were gathered in the Utonium's backyard.

it was decided by Utonium and Keane to have a small, unexpensive wedding.  
and, they felt it best if they held the ceramony at their home.  
(That, and they wante dto AVOID the obvious paparazi and media.)

the Bride's guest side consisted mostly of old classmates  
and, a few greatful people whome the Powerpuff Girls had rescued in the past.

Robin and Mikey were present.  
as was the now Mayor Sara Bellum.

on the Groom's side was Sedusa..and, most of the Green Lantern Corp (to Eric, the Green Lanterns were considered "Family".)

most noticable was Arisia Rrab and Ch'p.

The Rowdyruff Boys and Dexter were also there as well.

Music played, and Buttercup began walking down the aisle.

she had a green veil over her face and, held a bunch of yellow flowers (buttercups) in her hands.

she came at the makeshift alter..where Eric was waiting.

as the priest spoke, Eric and Buttercup just looked at each other.  
they didn't really pay attention to anything else..just each other.

"you look beautiful.." whispered Eric

Buttercup smiled.

"and, you look handsome."

"you ready to spend the rest of you're life with me?" asked Eric

"until the day i die, babe."

"not sure if i'll live that long."

"i don't care: i'll love you, and ONLY you."

Eric smiled, as did Buttercup.

"...Do you take this woman as you're wife?" said the Priest

"i do." replied Eric

"and, do you take this man to-"

"YES." said Buttercup, forcefully

"Then, by the power vested in me.  
i proclaim you Husband and Wife..you may ki-"

Buttercup immediatly dove over grabbed and dipped Eric and kissed him deeply.

a loud applause followed.

"oh, my.." said the priest

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I thought i was clever is naming Buttercup and Eric's daughter: Erika (it's a REAL Girl's name)**

**and, yes, that pink vortex at the end DID come from the pink energy of the Star Sapphires.**

**i felt it symbolic if Eric's love for Buttercup brought him home to her.**

**and, ths bit with Eric mentioning a strange "Tokyo City" which is my suble reference to the 'Powerpuff Girls Z' anime.**

**and, as for the wedding.. well, i figured Buttercup would be the 'forecful' kind of bride.**


	4. Part 4

** The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

** Green Lantern copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

* * *

Three Years had gone by since the 'Great Lantern War'  
and, Buttercup and Eric's wedding in Townsville.

by this point, the Powerpuff Girls had 'disbanded' is a ways.

Blossom continued crimefighting.  
but, she did it ALONE, with her husband, Dexter as her partner.

the two had a daughter.  
which they affectionetly named after Dexter's deceased sister: "Dee Dee".

Bubbles had retired, following in Ms. Keane's footsteps and, becoming a junior high school school teacher.

she and Boomer were married.  
and, the proud parents of a boy, which they named "Blitz"

Buttercup was now a Policewoman and, never really called what she did "retirement".

more like trading One crime fighting career for another.

Bunny (the imfamous Fourth Powerpuff Girl) also retired.  
she was now a Doctor, both in medicine and psychology.

Bunny was the one 'Puff' who didn't have a family of her own..yet.  
but, she was getting there: she was already in a relationship with someone.

and, even though the girls had moved out Professor Utonium and Miss Keane were STILL parents.

having had their own child at some point.  
a son, who they named: Kenneth (or, "Ken" for short.)

Today was Erika's third birthday.  
and, Eric and Buttercup had quite the gift for her.

**[Sedusa's Mansion]**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

Sedusa grumbled as she got up from her chair walked over to the front door and opened it.

"YEAH?!, Whadda ya wa-OH!, Eric..so nice to see you."

Eric smiled at his mother.

"hey, mom.  
sorry to drop by unannounced."

Sedusa smiled cheerfully.

"Think nothing of it.  
i'm ALWAYS glad to see you, son."

Sedusa then noticed a familair green eyed girl in a green shirt and white skirt.

"Oh, and who is THIS little treasure?!" said Sedusa, bending down

Erika stayed near Eric's pants leg.  
Eric then exhaled, and looked at Sedusa.

"Buttercup..is close to delivering Erika's "Surprise"." bean Eric, making air quotes

"Oooooh, i gotcha." said Sedusa with a wink

"Right.  
so, i need you to look after Erika for awhile.

i'll give you a call as soon as we're ready."

"of course." said Sedusa

"thanks, mom."

Eric then knelt down to Erika.

"now..Erika, sweetheart.

Daddy needs to go help Mommy with your surprise present.  
so, you stay here, and be good for your grandma."

"okay, daddy."

Eric smiled then, gave Erika a quick kiss on the head.

"good girl."

Eric rose up and looked at his mother one last time.

"Careful, mom: Erika can get a bit..Rowdy.  
and, keep her away from Sugar, please."

"Don't worry, Son..i can handle myself."

**[Later]**

"**ERIKA!, NO!**  
**GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!**"

Erika laughed out loud as she hung from a chandeleer  
and, swung around from it, completly ignoring her grandmother's warnings.

"_**WEEEEEEEEEEEE**_, **HA! HA! HAAAAAA!**"

Sedusa was near a panic.

"Get DOWN from there, young lady!"

Erika ignored Sedusa.  
and, began to swung even further.

"Hey, Gram'ma: WATCH THIS!"

Erika reeled herself back.  
then, just as she swung forward..she released her grip.

this flung Erika clear across the room.  
Both Sedusa and Erika screamed.

though, Sedusa's as a scream of Terror.  
Erika's scream was that of joyful abandon.

Erika finally landed into a couch full of pillows.  
as Sedusa ran to her, Erika popped her head out and laughed herself silly.

"DID'JA SEE GRAM'MA!?, DID'JA SEE!?" exclaimed Erika, rapidly

"I FLEW!, I really FLEW!..Just like Mommy!"

Sedusa exhaled.  
panting amd breathing harshly.

"Wa-what are you trying to do..GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!?"

Erika then 'zipped' away at superspeed leaving behind a streaking green light trail.

Sedusa's eyes widened.

"oh, no..where'd you go, now?!"

"_**GRAAAAAAAAM'MAAAAAAAA!**_"

Sedusa ran to the source of the voice.

she walked into another room.

"Where are you?!"

"UP HEEEEEEERE!"

Sedusa looked up..and, grimaced.

if she were a cartoon character her eyeballs would of shot out of her skull

as Erika was sitting atop the handle bars of a high up balcony.

"**OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH, DON'T JUMP!**" exclaimed Sedusa, rapidly

"I'm not gonna jump..i'm gonna FLY."

"WHAT!?"

Erika then slid down the staircase on the handle bars.  
sadly, the bars were structured so that once she reached the end..she would indeed be "flying".

"ERIKA, NO!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Erika was flung HIGH and FAR into the air.

This time, however..she didn't have a soft place to land on.  
and, the young girl SLAMMED right into a wall, leaving a cracked imprint it it.

Sedusa gritted her teeth, her heart skipping a beat.

Erika then unstuck from the wall dropped down and hit the marble floor with a loud THUD.

the girl then just lay their motionless.  
her arms and legs spread in a 'star' position.

"oh, no..ERIKAAAAAAA!"

Sedusa ran over, knelt down propped Erika up and looked at her.

"erika, PLEASE...speak to me, SAY SOMETHING!"

Erika shot her green eyes open.

"WOW!, that was Fun!  
Can'I Go again?!, Can'I?!, HUH!?"

Sedusa's despare evaporated..replaced with Anger.

"Are..You...CRAZY!?"

Sedusa stood up, holding Erika to her face.

"What's The Matter With You?!  
Are you TRYING To Get Yourself Killed!?"

Erika looked at Sedusa.

"Aw, Gram'ma..I can't be killed.  
i'm Invulnrable, m'ember?!"

"Invunrable ISN'T the same as Invincible!  
Besides, how do you think your Parents would feel if they saw you acting like this!?"

Erika made an innocent face.

"i'm SORRY, Gram'ma.  
i just..i just wanted to FLY like Mommy, does."

Sedusa felt her anger subside.  
Now, feeling sympathy for her granddaughter.

"you will..someday.  
but, DON'T rush it..your powers will develop in their own time."

Erika looked at Sedusa.

"you really think so?  
'cuz, i'm getting tired of 'Jumping' and 'Running' to get places."

"i'm SURE.

now, come on.  
lemme fix you something to eat in the kitch-"

"YAY, FOOD!"

Erika ran off with superspeed.

Sedusa sighed.

"if this is what you're like Normal.  
then, i'd HATE to see you in a sugar rush."

**[Later]**

Erika sat on a chair, kicking her legs playfully  
as she ate some oatmeal cookies that Sedusa made for her.

Erika drank a glass of milk.  
then, looked at her grandmother as she sat down at the table.

"gram'ma..can i ask you a question?"

"Sure, sweetheart.  
you can ask me 'anything'."

"kay..Where do BABIES come from?"

Sedusa nearly choked on her drink.  
she coughed, pounding her chest as she breathed.

"wa-What?"

"Babies..where do they come from?"

Sedusa grimaced at this.

"W-Why do you ask?  
i mean, uhhh..why would you wonder about something like that?"

"Because i wanted a brother or sister.  
and, Daddy said that he and Mommy would get me one." began Erika

"I just wanna know where babies come from.  
so if it gets broken, i can send it back for a new one."

Sedusa just about laughed at this.

"Erika, that ISN'T how it works.  
Babies don't come from Factories like Toys."

"then, where DO they some from?"

Sedusa froze still her eyes wide, and sweating like a pig.

she REALLY dug herself into a deep grave, now.

"uhhhh...well, see.."

Erika looked at her Grandmother.  
and, innocent look on her face.

"yes?"

Sedusa's heart was pounding.  
she literally had NO IDEA how to get out of this.

then, "Salvation" came in the form of a Ringing Phone.

**RIIIIIIIIING!**

"I'LLGETIT!" exclaimed Sedusa, rapidly

Sedusa scrambled for the Kitchen phone.  
she was so fidgety, that she dropped it a few times.

finally, she put the reciever ar her ear.

"H-H-Heeeeello?.." stuttered Sedusa

(("Mom?"))

(("oh, thank god.")) thought Sedusa, upon hearing her son's voice

"ERIC!, hi.."

(("yeah, hi.  
so, how are you doing with Erika?"))

Sedusa glanced over at her granddaughter..who waved innocently.

"ooooh, we're doing JUST FINE."

(("Good to hear it.

anyway, i'm just calling to say that we're ready for Erika's party.  
so, just bring her right over, and we can begin."))

"Okay, we'll be right there: BYE."

Sedusa hung up the phone.  
she then turned to Erika and smiled.

"Good News: Mommy and Daddy are ready for you."

Erika smiled wide, looking excited.

"you mean..IT'S TIME FOR MY BIRTHDAY PARTY?!"

"yep."

"_**WAH-HOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

Erika sped off at superspeed.  
making random object fly off due to the G-Force.

Sedusa groaned, her wild hair "messy"

"you just haaaaad to have a kid with a Powerpuff Girl, eh son?" grumbled Sedusa to herself

**[Later, at Buttercup's House]**

Sedusa opened the front door..and, Erika zipped in super fast.

"DADDY!?" exclaimed Erika

Eric walked in the main room, a smile on his face.

"hey, angel."

"DADEEEEEEEEEE!"

Erika zoomed over in a light trail.  
she leapt into her father's arms..who amazingly caught her perfectly.

Sedusa smile as she watched her grown son embracing his daughter.  
she then looked around, and noticed all the Birthday decorations.

he and Buttercup really went all out for her.

Erika looked at her father.

"Where's mommy?!"

"in bed..with our surprise."

Erika's eyes grew wide.

"My baby Brother or Sister!?"

Eric smiled.

"Brother, actually."

Erika gasped in shock.

"b-b-baby brother?..  
I HAVE A BABY BROTHER!?"

Eric nodded.

"uh-huh..wanna see?"

"YES!" shouted Erika (rather loudly)

"then, come on."

Eric carried Erika down the hall.  
Sedusa exhaled, then followed the two.

Eric approached the bedroom door and opened it.  
inside..there was Buttercup, laying in a bed and holding a bundle in her arms.

"hey, sweetie..guess whose back?"

Buttercup looked and smiled.

"hey, erika."

Erika dropped down on the ground.  
she ran over to the bed and climbed up on it.

the little girl crawled over to her mother.  
she then stared intently at the light green blanket that Buttercup was holding.

Buttercup smiled, then touched the blanket.

"erika..i want you to meet your brother: REESE."

Erika watched with wide eyes as Buttercup pulled the blanket away.  
inside was the face of an infant, a baby boy with short black hair.

little reese opened his eyes..which were Blue.  
Erika froze still as her new brother looked at her.

Reese stared at Erika for a moment.  
he tilted his head, as if confused.

Finally..Erika spoke, her voice shakey.

"c-c-can i-"

"yes..go ahead."

Buttercup handled the bundle to Erika.  
the three-year-old carefully took the infant, holding him.

she'd held baby-sized things before.  
paticulary at kindergarden, when playing dolls with her female classmates.

but, this was different, somehow..  
this wasn't a toy, it was a living thing.

and, Erika was amazed.

Erika cradled Reese gently trying her best to act 'motherly'

Reese's eyes drooped, feeling sleepy again.  
he then yawned real loudly..then, cuddled up in Erika's arms.

Buttercup couldn't help but smile.

"looks like he liked you." said Buttercup

Erika smiled.

"it's..it's just what i always wanted.  
this is the BEST birthday gift, ever."

Eric chose this moment to sit down beside his daughter (and, son.)

"you do realise that you have a responsibility, sweetheart."

Erika looked up at her father.

"we may be his parents, but YOU are his older sister.  
and, he'll be depending you just as much at your mother and me."

"Mmm-Hmm.." began Buttercup

"and, since he was born on the same day as you then from now on, you'll both have to share birthdays."

"you'll be sharing 'alot' of things." added Eric

Erika looked at both her parents.  
she then looked at her sleeping brother..and, smiled.

"i know."

Erika gently caressed Reese's face.

"i promise, i'll take good care of you..my brother."

both Eric and Buttercup smiled.  
the two parents then hugged their children.

Sedusa stood by and smiled.  
feeling proud of her family..and, that she was here to witness this moment.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**For the final part of the extremely long oneshot i show toddler Erika, and introduce Buttecup's second child: Reese.**

**once again, i thought i was being clever in naming Buttercup and Eric's son "Reese" (it's a pun on the 'Reese's Peanut BUTTER CUP' candy..get it? i'm guessing Eric was tha "Genius" who came up with that name.)**

**Also, i hint that Erika HAS her mother's powers..but, they aren't fully developped, yet. as she cannot fly, but can only Jump High and Run fast (like Superboy on 'Young Justice')**

**also, she's a bit of a daredevil and, due to her durability, she liked to TRY and fly by doing dangerous, stupid and recklace stunts.**

**to this end, i think i torments Sedusa a little bit.**

**I also made reference to the fate of the other Powerpuff Girls and, how THEY are doing in the family department.**


End file.
